


Things I Never Did

by gothbyleth



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mutual Pining, Post-Timeskip, Pre-Timeskip, Sad with a Happy Ending, but theyre not in the spotlight, no beta we die like Glenn, other black eagles are briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothbyleth/pseuds/gothbyleth
Summary: "No matter how much I tried, I could not forget your face as you fell to your death.How even in your final moments, your eyes sought out mine."
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Things I Never Did

Lady Edelgard wasted no time praising your skill in battle after your meeting at Remire Village. Indeed, the eagerness with which she spoke of you was rather unusual, which was impossible to not take note of. Who could you be, who had captured the eye of my lady like so?

I saw you briefly a few times while you explored the monastery, but I didn’t pay you much thought. Unless you posed a threat to Lady Edelgard or otherwise acted suspiciously I didn’t see any point in observing you that much. That’s not to say my eyes weren’t drawn to you however whenever you neared.

Why? Human curiosity, nothing more.

When you entered the classroom and announced that you were to become the Black Eagles’ professor, I could tell my lady was excited. In fact, I could not remember the last time she openly radiated joy with such ease. Sure, seeing Lady Edelgard in such high spirits was all I could ask for. Still, this meant I’d have to watch you closely and deduce your intentions towards her. Nothing out of the ordinary for imperial vassals naturally.

If you noticed me lingering near you and observing, you didn’t say anything. Instead, you carried on with whatever kept your focus at the moment. 

I didn’t find any kind of evidence that you’d be a threat to my lady or the Empire, despite observing you for weeks. Under normal circumstances I would have ceased my near constant watch, but I thought it prudent to continue for just a bit longer. To erase any doubt, perhaps, though that would have been a lie.

Had I been willing to face the implications of it, I would’ve admitted that something about you intrigued me. The way your eyes, despite your blank expression, twinkled when interacting with the monastery cats. How you found the owner’s of lost items with ease. The aura you radiated when fighting, the renowned Ashen Demon’s blank face never faltering no matter the danger.

The way you smiled one day, faintly but with such sincerity.

If Lady Edelgard noticed my odd behaviour, she didn’t comment on it. As long as whatever interest with you I apparently had didn’t interfere with my duty and loyalty to her, it was sufficient.

I suppose I grew careless over time however, for one day while tending to your plants in the greenhouse, you spoke.

“Isn’t it boring to just stand there, Hubert?” you said.

Perhaps I should have said something. Alas, I couldn’t find any words as I stepped out from my hiding place. I watched you closely as your eyes remained on your flowers.

I didn’t realize that I’d stepped closer until you held out a trowel. My confusion must have been obvious as I took it, judging by your eyes examining me.

“I’m almost done here. It shouldn’t take too long, but don’t feel like you have to wait.”

Perhaps you’d look expressionless to others. But I knew better by now, that you too were an observer. How long had you known about my lingering?

Still stunned from being caught, I kneeled down next to where you sat. As I examined your work, you spoke again.

“Do you know these flowers, Hubert?”

“... violets.”

“Indeed. Ashe gave me seeds recently as a gift, he told me it’s his favorite flower.”

I could only hum noncommittally as I watched you work. I already knew those hands that fought with such strength were capable of delicate tasks, yet it was very different seeing it up close like this.

“I’ve never paid much attention to flowers before, but I do like these.”

My gaze shifted to you, and you removed your gloves as you seemingly inspected your progress. I would surely have spaced out had you not faced my way immediately after.

“They do remind me of you a bit, now that I think about it.”

“What?”

I’d been compared to many things in my life. Flowers were a new one though.

I would have asked what you meant, but you stood up and began putting your tools aside. I slowly stood up too as I watched you, looking for any hint of mockery.

There was none, and I couldn’t ask before you turned to leave. Before you did however, you turned back to look at me.

“Don’t feel like you have to hide. If you want my assistance or company, you need only ask.”

I watched dumbfoundedly as you exited. Even as the minutes passed, I simply stood there.

“Flames…”

I didn’t bother concealing my presence after that. Even if we didn’t exchange many words everytime, I would join you in whatever you were doing given the time.  
When Lady Edelgard spoke of you, she gave me a certain look. It wasn’t one of disdain or disappointment, but it was knowing all the same. Perhaps I would’ve acknowledged it had I been braver.

Being drawn to you had never been my intention, but it was understandable in a way. Despite others claim to the contrary, I am but human. A human susceptible to feelings and desires like anybody else.

What puzzled me was you.

Why would you of all people look past Lady Edelgard’s radiance towards her shadow? 

What do you seek from me, the one whose life is dedicated to serve another? What do I have that my lady cannot give you?

Everytime us three spoke, your searching eyes would drift to me. Everytime you did I looked away.

I knew more than anyone that acting on my desires would be selfish. And yet I couldn’t stay away either.

It almost made me wish, fool that I’ve become, that our campaign against the Church would have scared you away. As always however you remained, conviction clear as you lended us your support.

None of us could have asked for more. Still, my selfish desire would only know peace by your rejection alone. Had you but broken off that unspoken thing we had, I could’ve dedicated my entire being to Lady Edelgard.

I suppose my selfish, careless wish came true, for when you vanished my focus could be lent fully to my lady. As devastating as it was to all of us, we had to keep walking if we wanted to see the fruit of our ambitions. We had to finish what we started.

Lady Edelgard, while mourning, continued her mission with newfound conviction, determined to not let your sacrifice be for nothing. Linhardt would mention how he missed your company and the meetings you two had in the library late at night. Caspar’s voice lacked its usual cheerfulness once your name came up. Dorothea and Petra spoke of your compassion, and how you helped them feel less lonely when things felt difficult and hopeless. We found Bernadetta crying every now and then, your name barely audible between her sobs. Still, most of us were able to move on with our lives and the war eventually.

If only I had been that strong.

No matter how much I tried, I could not forget your face as you fell to your death. How even in your final moments, your eyes sought out mine. 

I asked myself everyday what could have been had I only been honest with myself. What if I had asked for your hand, your warmth, rather than ignore my own overwhelming want? Would you have been surprised? Or would you have given me one of your rare but lovely smiles, accepting whatever devotion I could give?

You told me the violets in the greenhouse that day reminded you of me. Was it their meaning of loyalty and devotion that made you say it? I doubt even you could have known back then how true that was.

Dwelling on the past never helped anyone ever. Still, it was all I was capable of doing for years. The others never said anything about it in my presence, hushing each other as I got close. I suppose I failed being called imperial spymaster in that regard, for I always wore my heart on my sleeve when it came to you.

And so I could not hide the shock on my face when I heard footsteps in the Goddess Tower five years later, belonging to no one but you. Hair and eye color aside, you looked just like the day I had lost you.

“Hubert...”

A relieved and wide smile graced your lips, reaching your eyes in a new way. Had you always been this expressive before? Or had I but forgotten just how lovely you looked when your smile was aimed towards me?

“Byleth.”

I worship no goddess. We had after all denounced her since long.

Still, as our eyes met for the first time in five long years, my heart thanked whoever had brought you back to us, to me.

And as our hands touched, fingers intertwining like it was the most natural thing in the world, I uttered a silent prayer.

A prayer that this time, I’d do things right.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY FIRST FIC IN 15 YEARS HOLY MOLY. I am excited but also a bit shaky hahaha. Thank you so much for reading it!
> 
> I have been wanting to resume writing for months, especially since getting into FE3H!!!  
> Unfortunately, I had a lot of worries since it's been so long and since I've never written anything major in english. Still, the need for Hubert x Boyleth content transcends languages and I hope to share more eventually!
> 
> I have a few longer works in the planning stages and one that I've started with (way before this one actually before I began writing this fic 2 hours ago from out of nowhere), and I definitely intend to share them when ready! It's for multiple ships, cause my rarepair ass gotta help feeding us /nod nod
> 
> I am only just starting it up, but I can be found on Twitter @ gothbyleth, should anyone want to discuss rarepairs and fe3h!


End file.
